1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration control apparatus and method for determining attachment/detachment of an external case. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vibration control apparatus and method for determining attachment/detachment of an external case depending on detection/non-detection of a current feedback signal from the external case, and controlling a vibrator to output a haptic feedback in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communication technologies and manufacturing technologies, mobile terminals have noticeably improved in terms of their memory capacity and the performance of their display devices. These improvements enable various functions that were previously unavailable, such as moving image viewing, Moving Picture Experts Group Phase 1 (MPEG-1) audio layer 3 (MP3) reproduction, mobile Internet, etc. Due to the availability of such functions, functions unrelated to radio communication, such as a camera function and a multimedia playback function, have been added to mobile terminals.
Multimedia functions are increasingly extending their scope of utility due to the improvement of the display devices of mobile terminals and the realization of high-speed communication. Many of these features have already been commercialized, thereby enabling users to use mobile terminals as mobile entertainment systems. Among the multimedia functions, the camera function and the multimedia playback function, which are among the more sought after supplemental functions, enable camera-based photography and result in increased image quality so that users may view Video-On-Demand (VOD).
Due to the development of such technologies, on-line Internet games and/or embedded games that mobile users can enjoy have started attracting attention, and terminals are preferred, in which a device is mounted, by which users can readily and instantaneously control the Internet games and the games being executed under application programs stored in the mobile terminals.
Without a need for a separate keyboard mounted in a mobile terminal, a touchscreen is used as an input device that provides input for an application, and the touchscreen provides an interface by which a user can input commands or information into the terminal by touching icons being displayed on the screen using the user's finger and/or a stylus pen.
Generally, when a user desires to make a call using the mobile terminal, the user presses phone number keys and a Send key by touching the corresponding icons provided on a touchscreen of the display with a stylus pen or a finger, thereby attempting to dial.
Conventionally, the user shifts the cursor displayed on the graphic environment by touching the touchscreen with a fingertip and then moves the finger on the screen. In addition, the user can operate a stylus in association with the touchscreen by pressing a stylus tip on the touchscreen and then moving the stylus.
The touchscreen is used for inputting information via a sensing pad that is layered/covered on a display screen, and this is used in a device such as Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and other mobile electronic devices.
Recently, the trend in mobile terminals is towards miniaturization and a reduction in weight. However, a touchscreen cannot undergo miniaturization and weight reduction, making it impossible to meet user demands for various and effective control using only an output of a speaker of a mobile terminal. In addition, the user cannot experience the touch sensation that provides information on the target and other control to the user in the graphic environment to assist a user.
Furthermore, unlike with multimedia file playback, the game function has difficulty in delivering true-to-nature feelings using only the vibration of a built-in vibration motor.